1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods of demolition, more particularly to a system and method of utilizing a rugged demolition attachment with a position-controlling motor vehicle, such as a skid steer loader, that can raise, lower, and provide horizontal movement for the attachment, as well as rotate the attachment according to need, whereby the sturdy pry hook assembly on the attachment in combination with its sturdy spear and one or more optional side hooks positioned between the pry hook and the spear can pull up horizontal structures such as concrete or asphalt and break it into pieces; pull over and break up vertical structures such as retaining walls and house/building walls; extract vertically extending objects such as tree roots out of the ground; and break up hard surfaces such as compacted dirt for easier grading. The pry hook assembly can be connected to the mount of the position-controlling motor vehicle, or via a tubular support structure perpendicularly depending from the front side of a plate welded to the mount. Also, it is contemplated for some embodiments of the present invention to have removable components for easy inspection, repair, and/or replacement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many methods of demolition are known for horizontal and vertical structures. Jack hammers are commonly used to crack horizontal structures such as concrete or asphalt and the like. Buckets attached to the front of skid steer loaders are often used thereafter to pry-up the broken pieces of concrete and asphalt, etc., and move them to a remote location or to a vehicle for transport offsite. A major disadvantage of the aforementioned method of demolition for horizontal structures is that it requires the sequential use of two separate systems, a jack hammer and a skid steer loader bucket. Further, employing the skid steer loader bucket for prying use dramatically increases its risk for breakage. In contrast, the spear and pry hook assembly of the present invention, when connected to a position-controlling vehicle such as a skid steer loader, performs all of the cracking, prying, and moving functions needed for demolition of a horizontal structure and can also be used to break up hard surfaces, such as compacted dirt prior to grading. The present invention system saves time on a demolition job since it has a rugged design and construction, is made from durable materials to minimize down time attributable to breakage and/or installation of replacement parts, and is efficient to use since the prying, cracking, and moving functions can follow one another in quick succession and be repeated in any order, without the need to employ any additional pieces of equipment, such as a jack hammer.
There is also a need for demolition of vertically oriented structures such as retaining or house/building walls. However, it is often difficult to get sufficient access thereto using conventional demolition systems. Therefore, particularly in tight areas, it would be advantageous to have a system of demolition that could, in any appropriate order, break, pry-up, and move demolished parts of horizontally oriented structures, such as concrete or asphalt and the like slabs, (including hard dirt), as well as easily access vertically oriented structures such as retaining and houses/building etc. walls to pull them over and/or break them up, or extract vertically extending objects such as tree roots etc. from the ground. The present invention provides a system and method of demolition for both horizontal and vertically oriented surfaces which overcomes the disadvantages frequently experienced in many of the commonly used prior art methods and systems of demolition.
The invention thought to be the closest to the present invention is the excavator bucket assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,417 to Pratt (2001). The Pratt invention uses a bucket with at least one ripper tooth connected to the outside surface of the bucket, each ripper tooth being movable between stored and extended positions. A blade member can also interconnect a pair of ripper teeth attached to the bucket. Thus, when the Pratt bucket is rotated, the ripper tooth or teeth engage the ground for excavation purposes, after which the bucket can be used to move the excavated portions of the ground. The Pratt invention teaches its bucket assembly only being used to scoop comparatively loose soils, with the ripper tooth modification one its bucket assembly being used to loosen hard, compacted, and rocky soil. The Pratt invention does not teach its ripper or digging teeth being sufficiently sturdy for routine demolition work without breakage, or either types of teeth being used to break up anything other than rock and soil. In contrast, the present invention is a rugged demolition attachment configured for removable connection to the mount on a position-controlling motor vehicle, such as a skid steer loader, which raises, lowers, provides horizontal movement for, and rotates the attachment promptly and into the positions needed for effective demolition use. The present invention uses a pry hook assembly and a spear-like prying device, along with optional side hooks, to alternatively snag, pry up, pull over, break, crack, and move portions of horizontal and vertically oriented structures during demolition thereof, as well as break up hard surfaces such as compacted dirt and extract vertically extending objects such as tree roots from the ground. The structure of the present invention and the Pratt inventions are different, with the Pratt invention comprising a bucket with a plurality of digging teeth and a pair of ripping teeth that extend from the bucket in a direction nearly opposite that of the digging teeth, whereas the present invention demolition attachment has its spear and pry hook extending in different directions that are closer to 90xc2x0 apart, rather than the nearly 180xc2x0 apart that is observed in Pratt. The difference in orientation of the present invention digging and ripping components allows faster demolition than could be achieved by the Pratt invention. Although not critical, for added strength during demolition use, the pry hook assembly can be connected to its plate via a tubular support member, whereby the proximal end of the pry hook assembly is inserted within the distal end of the tubular support member and not simply attached to its outer surface. If the digging tooth, side hooks, and spear-like prying device of the present invention were connected to an excavating bucket, the Pratt invention would be validly cited as prior art. However, employment of buckets for demolition use places the buckets at an increased risk for breakage. In the alternative, the present invention provides a demolition attachment for a skid steer loader or other position-controlling vehicle that comprises a rugged plate and pry hook assembly that includes a spear-like prying device, side hooks, and a digging tooth. There is no known system and method with the same rugged features and sturdy design, or one that can provide all of the advantages of the present invention for demolition and other purposes.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a demolition attachment for a position-controlling motor vehicle, such as a skid steer loader, that can alternatively snag, pry up, pull over, break, crack, and move portions of horizontal and vertically oriented structures during demolition use. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a demolition attachment for a position-controlling motor vehicle, such as a skid steer loader, that in addition to demolition use can also be used for construction site clearing and leveling use, such as the break up of compacted dirt prior to grading and the extraction vertically extending objects such as tree roots from the ground. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a demolition attachment for a position-controlling motor vehicle, such as a skid steer loader, that is rugged and durable, efficient to use, and allows for easy parts replacement when needed. Other purposes and/or objectives of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the specification and claims.
The present invention provides a system and method for general purpose demolition that includes the cracking, breaking up, pulling over, prying up, and moving of both horizontal and vertically oriented structures/surfaces. A first embodiment of the present invention system comprises a plate designed to mate with a standard universal skid steer loader mount. The plate has a support member affixed thereto in perpendicular association, which is preferably tubular in configuration to reduce its weight. A pry hook assembly, comprising a spear and pry hook tip (digging tooth), is attached to the distal end of the support member. The spear is preferably attached via a sleeve to the top of the pry hook assembly. When said spear and pry hook assembly are viewed from one side in elevation, the spear is shown projecting in a substantially horizontal position to the right and extending beyond the pry hook assembly, while the pry hook and pry hook tip curve downwardly and to the left with a near 90xc2x0 divergence in orientation from the spear. The first preferred embodiment of the present invention provides that the spear and pry hook tip be solidly attached to said pry hook assembly; however, in other embodiments the spear, pry hook tip, or both may be removably attached to the pry hook assembly. Removable mounting of the spear, pry hook tip, and digging tooth allows for easy adjustment and/or removal of the spear and pry hook tip for inspection, repair, and/or replacement. Further, although not limited thereto, a jack hammer bit may be employed as the spear in various embodiments of the present invention and a bucket tooth or rugged component similarly configured to a bucket tooth may be employed as the pry hook tip or digging tooth.
Several methods of use are contemplated for the preferred embodiments of the present invention. Three such methods are provided by way of example only, and are not considered to be limiting. A method of demolishing horizontally extending structures such as concrete or asphalt and the like, and which makes use of the disclosed invention, comprises the steps of:
a. providing a region of concrete or asphalt or the like targeted for demolition;
b. in combination with step a. providing a demolition system as described above;
c. via said attachment means affixing said demolition system, affixing said demolition system to a vehicle for causing said demolition system to assume orientations between substantially vertical and substantially horizontal, and to cause said demolition system to move, up and down, and/or back and forth;
d. optionally orienting said tool above said concrete or asphalt or the like so that said spear projects substantially downward and causing said vehicle to cause said spear to repeatedly pound on said concrete or asphalt or the like to the end that said concrete or asphalt or the like is cracked;
e. orienting said demolition system above said concrete or asphalt or the like so that said spear projects other than substantially vertically and said pry hook projects generally downward and back toward said attachment means, and causing said vehicle to cause said pry hook to be positioned such that it snags an edge or created crack in said concrete or asphalt or the like and then moves horizontally so as to pry said cracked concreter or asphalt or the like away from remaining areas of said concrete or asphalt or the like; and
f. optionally utilizing said spear to move demolished pieces concrete or asphalt or the like.
Another method of demolishing horizontally extending surfaces such as concrete or asphalt and the like, and which makes use of the disclosed invention, comprises the steps of:
a. providing a region of concrete or asphalt or the like to be demolished;
b. in combination with step a. providing a demolition system as described above;
c. via said attachment means affixing said demolition system, affixing said demolition system to a vehicle for causing said demolition system to assume orientations between substantially vertical and substantially horizontal, and to cause said demolition system to move, up and down, and/or back and forth;
d. orienting said tool above said concrete or asphalt or the like so that said spear projects other than substantially vertically and said pry hook projects generally downward and back said pry hook to be positioned such that it snags an edge of said concrete or asphalt or the like and then moves horizontally so as to pry said concrete or asphalt or the like away from remaining areas of said concrete or asphalt or the like;
f. optionally utilizing said spear to move demolished pieces concrete or asphalt or the like.
It is noted that the terminology xe2x80x9cor the likexe2x80x9d when added to the words xe2x80x9cconcrete or asphaltxe2x80x9d is intended to include compacted dirt and other hard surfaces.
A method of using the disclosed invention for demolition of vertically extending structures comprises the steps of:
a. providing a vertical structure such as a retaining wall or house wall above a surface, or tree roots below below surface;
b. in combination with step a. providing a demolition system as described above;
b. orienting said demolition system described so that said spear projects other than substantially vertically and said pry hook projects generally downward and back toward said attachment means, and causing said vehicle to cause said pry hook to be positioned such that it snags said vertical structure and then moves horizontally so as to cause said vertical structure to be demolished; and
c. optionally utilizing said spear to move portions of the demolished vertical structure.
It is noted that demolition of a tree root is described as the cutting thereof and/or pulling it is vertically out of the ground. Also, one example of a preferred skid steer loader intended for use with the present invention, is the product marketed under the registered trademark of BOBCAT.
While the description herein provides preferred embodiments of the present invention demolition attachment, it should not be used to limit its scope. For example, variations of the present invention, while not shown and described herein, can also be considered within the scope of the present invention, such as variations in the size of the plate connected to the skid steer loader mount; the length of the spear used; the location and number of side hooks, when used; the thickness and type of material used for the plate and tubular support member; the material from which the plate, tubular support member, and pry hook assembly are made; and the configuration of the digging tooth. Thus, the scope of the present invention should be determined by the appended claims and their legal equivalents, rather than being limited to the examples given.